Moments of our dance
by Chris Emrys
Summary: A small collection of scenes, moments, in the life of two whose love is their secret. [Written for Mini Secret Santa for Poker Pair!]


Hello~!

This is for the mini secret santa of pokerpairweek on tumblr, and your gift, KittyBandit!

I hope you will like it, this does have some light angst, but fluff (and playfulness) makes a good part of it. This can be considered canon divergent as you will see there's at least one event different, a glimpse of a battle that technically happens before the Alma's one (or is the Alma one, but then Allen isn't jailed right away); and the implicit way two characters did know about Tyki and Allen. The ending of this is also open!

Enjoy~!

* * *

 **Moments of our dance**

It took a lot of willpower to not yelp when a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him into a wall, the sensation not foreign but still making him shudder. Then the wall was at his back, one arm resting beside his head, and the other hand tilting his chin up with the back of the knuckles.

Golden eyes bright with mischief, a smirk that told Allen he might have made a sound in the end, Tyki Mikk loomed over him as the white haired male scowled.

"Why the sour look, Shonen? Or do you not want me here?"

Allen grumbled, lifting one hand to twist into Tyki's collar. "One day you will get caught, Tyki."

The man only smirked wider. "Will you bail me out, then?"

"I would smack you to oblivion first." The white haired snapped back.

And then, he pulled Tyki down, lips meeting into a bruising kiss that soon turned softer. Allen's grip relaxed, until his palm just rested on Tyki's chest, pressing lightly as if to feel his heart under the clothes. Tyki's own palm cupped Allen's cheek, thumb rubbing gently at the red mark there. Allen's free hand came to rest at Tyki's waist, the man pressed closer, growling low in his throat that sent sudders down Allen's spine.

It might have to do with how Allen nipped at Tyki's bottom lip in a playful manner.

The two parted, breathing deeply as their eyes met, almost burning. Then someone called for Allen, and the younger man's shoulder dropped a bit, a sigh leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. He missed the soft, fond smile that formed for a short moment on Tyki's lips.

He felt Tyki's hand brushing down his hairs, lips pressing feather kisses once, twice, three times to his own, lingering the third time. And then, they were gone, the warm presence gone, the Noah gone when Allen opened his eyes.

 _Until next time, Tyki._

* * *

Allen's initial reaction was to mingle with the crowd when he noticed the familiar man.

Allen's second reaction when he spotted Tyki beside him, looking as if he was considering jumping out the window under his polite and slightly bored expression, was to grin.

Allen's third, when he saw the woman that was very obviously being introduced to Tyki, mother and daughter coy, was to let his grin freeze, eyes narrowing.

The people around him shuddered, confused as to how they felt so cold.

The mother and daughter felt a sudden fear for their life.

Sheryl Kamelot watched with confusion as the two women seemed to reconsider and excuse themselves, soon pouting at his brother about not trying to speak more to the daughter.

Tyki Mikk?

He considered very, very seriously the merit of just jumping out the window at the quite known murderous aura. How the hell did Sheryl miss it?

On second thought, _no, please, whatever deity existed, don't let his brother notice Allen fucking Walker being_ _there at the ball_ _._

On third thought, _oh no I am doomed, what the hell Allen, don't you dare-that's it, I'm off._

Sheryl stopped mid-sentence, a look of pure shock on his face as his baby brother walked off without words and walked **through** the wall. The man quickly looked around, sighing in relief as no one seemed to have noticed, and completely missing the ferally grinning young man that followed after Tyki, only needing to murmur in an almos purr _you have three seconds_ before Tyki's arm came back out, grabbed Allen, and got him through the wall.

A middle aged lord blinked, shook his head, and put down his glass of alcohol.

* * *

Allen felt the breath being knocked out of him as the kick connected with his stomach, sending him flying. Crown Clown extended some of its Belt to stop his journey backward, and a sense of danger made him lift the Sword to block.

Tyki's hand connected with the flat of it, the Noah grinning at Allen. "Distracted, Shonen?" He teased, voice low and only for the two of them.

Allen narrowed his eyes. But he could not help the mutter of, "Who the hell designed this new uniform?"

Tyki grinned all too smugly, and Allen growled, his turn to send a kick at Tyki. The battle resumed then, no blows pulled, concern hidden away and forgotten for now. They were Exorcist and Noah right now, they were on the battlefield.

Later, when they were not, when they did not have to be enemies, Tyki pinned Allen against the wall, kiss passionate and almost desperate, hands roaming Allen's body and a rumble coming from his chest at Allen's gasps.

Allen's hands drifted into the man's hairs, nipping at Tyki's bottom lip, shivering when the Noah's touch slowed, gentler, body pressing closer and the kiss turning softer, tender.

A hand touched Allen's stomach, and Allen smiled into the kiss. They parted, and rested forehead together.

"I am fine, Tyki."

"… I'm sorry, Allen."

Allen sighed, smiling a little bit fond, and he kissed Tyki's nose, chuckling as the man twitched his nose. "Hush, Tyki. What happens in the battlefield stays there, remember?"

Tyki's lips lifted, then soon placed feather like kisses at Allen's cheek, his jaw, down his neck. "My Allen," He mumbled, then, grinning, "I can still make it up to you."

Half lidded eyes sparked with heat, lips curling into a coy smile, and a delighted little laugh left him when strong arms drifted to pick him up, he wrapped his legs around Tyki's waist, lips meeting again with slow passion.

Tyki would not leave for the whole night, and Allen was just glad he had nothing to do in the morning. But even if he had, he would not have cared.

The sadness, the guilt, the worry; they could not match the relief and warmth when Tyki found him again, when he chased the memories of the battle with lovely ones.

* * *

"I see I am not the one who needed to be bailed out, after all."

"Shut up before I make you, Mikk."

Road giggled, despite the pain in her body, the smile she gave them was fond. "Stop arguing and elope already, please."

Both men half froze, though Allen's expression was a bit pained, almost guilty, and oh so sweetly concerned. "Road.."

"I will be fine, Allen. I just need to recover in my dream world." She said before he spoke more, and then, she lifted a hand, making a gesture for him to come. When he knelt in front of her, she touched his cheek, thumb brushing his cheek. When she spoke again, she was adressing Tyki, though. "Run with him and protect him. Millenie will understand, sooner or later." Then, in a softer voice, as her body was vanishing,

"Stay safe, both of you. I will come back. We will… find a solution..."

Allen clenched his hands when Road had fully vanished. Tyki rested his hand on Allen's shoulder, squeezing gently. The younger man gazed up, a little lost, but trusting, vulnerable. Tyki's hand shifted, palm against Allen's cheek.

"Let's go, Allen. The best we can do for now, is to put as much distance between Apocryphos and us."

Allen nodded, standing up, when he glanced at Timcanpy the golem poofed in a cloud of smoke and became smaller again. It made the white haired male giggle, soothed by his best friend nuzzling his cheek, and warm by the fond smile he spotted on Tyki's lips.

"I'm ready," Allen said softly.

He closed his eyes, humming slightly under his breath, and the Ark's gate appeared.

"Allen!"

Silver eyes snapped open, he turned and watched as Lenalee landed, breathing deeply, eyes pained and anxious. A warm presence just behind him told Allen that Tyki had stepped closer, and Lenalee blinked, shifted her gaze to the Noah, frowning lightly before her expression cleared, shoulders sagging and lips lifting into a resigned smile.

"Do you really have to leave?" She still asked, and before Allen spoke, she saw his sad smile, and she offered her own. "Take care of him, will you? And… come back to us." She tried, but she could not stop the tears that fell down her cheek.

Allen had crossed the space between them in a few steps, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "You and everyone will always be my home." He promised in a soft voice, petting the back of her head.

After a few moments, Lenalee finally parted herself from Allen, brushing her tears away, watching as Allen stepped back, joining Tyki. The Noah gazed at her, serious and intent, giving a short nod.

Then both of them turned and walked in the gate, which vanished once they crossed.

Lenalee fell on her knees, trembling, her heart twisted between the pain of having yet another part of her world torn away, and the little comfort of knowing who was with him.

If Tyki had come for Allen, taking him away, when before he had never tried to steal Allen from the Order… There had to be a good reason.

And there would be no one better than to keep Allen safe.

She closed her eyes, and she prayed.

 _Oh God I hate, if you found in yourself to bring them together, then please, never force them apart… Let them stay safe and let Allen come back to us._

 **The End**


End file.
